User blog:Crispycol/Drawn Together Season 4!
The new season continues on the events of the first three seasons. After the show's cancellation the cast returned back to their homeland and lived their normal lives again. But they all have been sad since they left the Drawn Together House. Now after 5 years the head of Comedy Central died and got replaced by a new head who watched the show and decided to make a fourth season. So Jew Producer got the task to gather all the cast members and start a new season with three new housemates. Housemates *'Captain Leslie Hero, Superhero (28)': A sociopathic, chauvinistic, perverted, antiheroic, pansexual, and lecherous parody of Superman ''and other superheroes, with a visual style taken from the cartoons of Bruce Timm'' and Max Fleischer. Being primarily macho, he is prone to occasional random fits of hysterics akin to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, playing off the "tragic origin" stories of many superheroes. *'Princess Clara, Fairytale Princess (20)': A pampered, religious, and bigoted princess who is a parody of Disney princesses such as Ariel ''from ''The Little Mermaid and Belle ''from ''Beauty and the Beast. *'Wooldoor Jebediah Sockbat, Wacky Watchamacallit (13)': A bizarre children's show character in the mold of SpongeBob SquarePants and Stimpy ''who displays many of the typical reality-defying behaviors of ''Looney Tunes characters. *'Foxxy Love, Mysterie Solving Musician (23): A sharp-tongued ghetto-parody of ''''Valerie Brown' from Hanna-Barbera's Josie and the Pussycats, she is a promiscuous mystery-solving musician. Her name is an amalgam of 1970s blaxploitation characters Foxy Brown and Christy Love. *Toot Braunstein, Overweight 20's Sex Symbol (22): An overweight alcoholic retro colored sex symbol from the 1920s reminiscent of Betty Boop. Toot demands to be the center of attention, cuts herself with razor blades and excessively eats when depressed, and often instigates conflict in the house. *Ling-Ling, Asian Battle Monster (3/21): A homicidal spoof of Pikachu ''from the ''Pokémon ''franchise, who battles using various supernatural powers/abilities (reminiscent of anime) and speaks in pseudo-Japanese gibberish (or "''Japorean", as Ling-Ling's voice Abbey DiGregorio calls it) with English subtitles. *Xandir P. Wifflebottom, Video Game Adventurer (19): A hypersensitive, homosexual, overemotional, and effeminate parody of video game heroes like Link ''from ''The Legend of Zelda series with looks quite similar to that of Ren ''from "''The Pirates of Dark Water". The princess he was trying to rescue strongly resembles Princess Zelda in her adult form. Xandir also wears a protective shoulder plate similar to Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy VII. *Spanky Ham, Spam Internet Download (31): Based loosely on the Evil Piggies of the KillFrog.com "Little Susie Experiments" and "Evil Piggies Show," he is a sex-obsessed, toilet humored, obnoxious parody of many other internet Flash cartoon characters. *Destiny Spring, Gothic Vampire Hunter (18): A typical Gothic girl who is loosely based on'' Faith Lehane'' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''and ''Sharon den Adel from Within Temptation. She is a professional vampire hunter but also is one herself. She is satanic. *Jake Steele, Prehistoric TV Repairman (30): A character based on the people from the Flinstones, from where all the main characters have been featured in Dawn Together. He dislikes the modern technology in the house and prefers to use his animal machines. He also is a ginger, atheist and lawyer. He mostly is a combination of Fred Flinstone and Barney Rubble. *Thimble Pod-I, Down Syndrome Sailor (29): A character who is based of from Popeye the Sailor. He is a character with an understandable speech. He had a stroke a few years ago which caused this speech and that his right-eye couldn't open anymore. He has two giant tumors on his arms but is able too live since he eats much weed. Episodes There is a total of 20 episodes scheduled for Season 4. #'''New Housemates - Jew Producer is ordered to bring the cast back together while the head of CC gets 3 new housemates. #'God Knows Best' - The housemates get into a big discussion about which religeon is the best with eventually Phil winning because Jezus says all religeons are crap. #'The League of Avenging Justice': Captain Hero is invited to a superhero reunion while Ling-Ling gets lost and found by a girl who keeps him as pet. #'This Page Doesn't Excist': Spanky gets a virus. Wooldoor and Thimble decide to help him. Meanwhile Clara, Foxxy and Toot take Destiny to several girl places including the mall, cinema and gay dance bar. #'The Voice of Drawn Together': A special episode where the housemates get a challenge to sing and the one who wins gets a point. Jew Producer is the host and in the jury are Simon Cowell, Simon Fuller and John de Mol. #'Brute Apperance': Toot's cousin Brute pays a visit while Olivia also comes back for Thimble and Brute falls in love with her. Thimble and Brute now are doing weird things for her while Toot doesn't get any attention. #'Primative Life': The power in the house is shut down and the housemates have to survive without the luxery. Jake on the other hand has all the suplies to survive. #'Parental Visiting': All of the parents from the cast come to visit their childs and have a night out, except for the father of Foxxy which depresses her. After the parents leave they help Foxxy to seek her father. #'Angels and Demons': Xandir returned from another adventure and succeeded although his boyfriend was taken to another castle again. When he comes home he is apparently followed by a vampire and pets him while Destiny is trying to kill him. After failing she calls Diane to help her and then succeeds, against Xandir's will. #'The Secret Admirer': Wooldoor keeps getting letters, flowers and gifts from an unknown person. Hero and Spanky decide to help him find that woman. Meanwhile Ling-Ling has a battle with Yen but doesn't know how to defeat her. Other Characters *'Jew Producer '- the producer of Drawn Together. Parents *'The King' - the father of Clara *'The Evil Stephmother' - the stephmother of Clara although she isn't evil anymore. *'Jorel Hero' - the father of Captain Hero (parody of Jor-El). *'Laura Hero' - the mother of Captain Hero (parody of Lara Lor-Van). *'Harold Sockbat' - the boring lawyer father of Wooldoor. *'Margaret Sockbat' - the hyperactive mother of Wooldoor. *'Shirley Love' - the mother of Foxxy (a typical black stereotype) *'Walter Braunstein' - the old and rich father of Toot. (parody of old cartoon man and Hugh Hefner) *'Clara Braunstein' - the young beautiful mother of Toot. (parody of Clara Bow) *'Jun-Jee' - the father of Ling-Ling. *'Mr. Wifflebottom' - the father of Xandir. *'Mrs. Wifflebottom' - the mother of Xandir. *'Porky Ham' - the father of Spanky. He is made of sprites. *'Slappy Ham' - the mother of Spanky and just like Porky from sprites. *'Phillip Spring '- the happy colerful father of Destiny. (parody of Sam Manson's parents) *'Angelica Spring' - the happy colerful mother of Destiny. *'Billy Steele' - the dumb father of Jake. *'Mandy Steele' - the even dumber mother of Jake. *'Marcel Pod-I' - the father of Thimble with down syndrome. *'Helen Pod-I' - the mother of Thimble in a wheelchair. More... *'Lumiere '- he was seen in the tower Clara locked herself up. *'Wonder Wife' - the new wife of Captain Hero who possibly is bi-sexual. (parody of Wonder Woman) *'Catwoman' - the secret girlfriend of Wonder Wife. *'Squirtward '- the best friend of Wooldoor (who is a parody of Squidward and Ren) *'Foxxy Five' - the new band of Foxxy (all parody's of Josie and the Pussycats and Scooby-Doo); **'Janet DeLisle '(parody of Josie and Daphne) **'Jerry Welker' (parody of Alan and Fred) **'Casey Lillard '(parody of Alexander and Shaggy) **'Mindy Joseph' (parody of Melodie and Velma) *'Oswald the Unlucky Rabbit', Scrappy-Doo, CatDog 'and '''Bimbo - '''all got eaten by Toot. *'Gash Kilum - Ling-Ling's owner and also has these Battle Monsters in posession. **'Post-Pubescent Frankie Muniz' **'Yen '(parody of Jigglypuff from Pokémon and Yoko Ono) **'Vegetwo '(parody of Mewtwo from Pokémon and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z) **'Ryura '(parody of Ryuk from Death Note) *'Tai Okido' - rival of Gash (parody of Tai from Digimon and Gary from Pokémon) who owns these Battle Monsters. **'Mijong '(parody of Meowth from Pokémon designed like a chinese cat-clock) **'Jun-Jee' **'Ni-Pul' **'Dinomon '(parody of Dino from the Flinstones and Augromon from Digimon) **'Sphinxia '(parody from Exodia from Yu Gi Oh) **'Kowpser '(parody of Bowser from the Mario series) *'Lord Slashstab' - nemesis of Xandir *'Genie '- boyfriend of Xandir *'Tom '- the old partner of Xandir (parody of Navi from The Legend of Zelda and the navigation system Tom-Tom) *'Diane Summers' - is the rival of Destiny and professional vampire hunter (parody of Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and wears the clothes similar to Vampire Hunter D) *'The Flinstones Crew' - who include Fred, Wilma, Barney, Betty, Bam-Bam, Pebbles and Dino. Also many primate animals appear in the show (for example the worm dildo). *'Olivia Spits' - is the girlfriend of Thimble but dumped him after she discovered his conditions. *'Brute' - is the overweight cousin of Toot and rival of Thimble. Category:Blog posts Category:Episodes